Wear parts are commonly attached to earth-working equipment such as excavating buckets and the like. For example, teeth and shrouds are generally mounted along the digging edge of an excavating bucket to protect the bucket from wear and to enhance the digging operation. Such wear assemblies typically include a base, a wear member, and a lock to releasably hold the wear member to the base. The base is fixed to the equipment as an integral part of the equipment, or as one or more components that are fixed to the equipment by welding or mechanical attachment. The wear member fits over the base. The assembled base and wear member cooperatively define a cavity into which the lock is received to releasably hold the wear member to the base.
Wear members for earth-working equipment are commonly subjected to harsh conditions and/or heavy loading. Accordingly, it is desirable for the locks to have the strength needed to effectively retain the wear member to the equipment, resist ejection during use, and be easy to install and remove in the field when replacement of the wear part is needed. Many different lock arrangements have been designed in an effort to meet these objectives with varying degrees of success.